


Mi objetivo eres tú

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Aquariums, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En su 31° cumpleaños, Ryo recibe una serie de instrucciones las cuales cumple al pie de la letra sólo para descubrir quién está atrás de todo eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi objetivo eres tú

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Secuela? de [Planes frustrados](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5139758).

El día de su cumpleaños número 31 había empezado de maravilla. Aunque su despertador sonó a la hora programada para un día laboral, decidió aprovechar el día al máximo. Por algún motivo, los 3 de Noviembre siempre tuvieron un aroma particular. La gente se veía todavía más amable de lo usual, el sol más soleado que lo normal, como si por cumplirse un nuevo aniversario del día de su nacimiento, todo brillara resplandecientemente.

Mientras caminaba por el parque, un niño se le acercó y tironeó de su remera. El aludido se giró y lo miró. El pequeño le entregó un papel y se lo quedó mirando.

— ¿Y esto?

— Es para usted.

— ¿Quién te lo dio?

— Aquel señor de allá.

Cuando el pequeño se giró cuarenta y cinco grados para señalar a alguien, lo único que vio Ryo fue un grupo de gente que se dirigía y miraba en cualquier otro sentido menos hacia donde él estaba.

— ¿Cuál de todos?

— Ah. Ya se fue. Bueno. Eso es todo. ¡Adiós!

Ryo se quedó más que sorprendido al ver al niño perderse entre la multitud. Con algo de duda, leyó las líneas que, escritas por computadora, llenaban aquel papel: “ _Ve al restorán de_ ramen _que está al lado de la estación. Allí te espero._ ” Ryo alejó su vista del papel y miró hacia todos lados, desconfiado. Pero, aún así, su curiosidad fue mayor, y se dirigió al lugar mencionado en aquellas líneas.

 

Llegó al restorán y pidió _ramen_. Era temprano, pero valía la pena. Pensó que estaría pago, pero la realidad fue que entre la bebida, terminó gastando unos 629 yenes. Ni un yen más, ni uno menos. Después de pagarlo, la persona que tomó su pedido, le entregó un nuevo papel.

— ¿Puedo saber quién le dio esto? — Preguntó Ryo, empezando a preocuparse un poco.

— Lo siento, pero no estoy autorizado a responder esa pregunta — Le dijo el muchacho, dedicándole una reverencia.

— ¿Qué rayos es esto…?

“ _Si llegaste tarde, entonces nos encontramos en el acuario de Shinagawa. Asegúrate de ver a las medusas y los delfines, no vas a arrepentirte._ ”

Salió del lugar corriendo y llegó con el tiempo justo para abordar el tren que lo llevó a mencionado lugar.

Ni en el tren, ni cuando bajó a la estación, ni al entrar al acuario, hubo algo extraño. Internamente, esperaba que alguien en la recepción le diera algún mensaje, pero no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal. Pagó la entrada como cualquier persona que visitaba el lugar y empezó su camino, recorriendo los diferentes sectores que estaban abiertos para el público. Dudó un poco en esperar la función de los delfines, ya que aún faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero pensó que por algún motivo estaba escrito en la nota que no se lo perdiera, así que decidió seguir recorriendo el lugar y esperar un poco más, ya que nadie se le acercó para darle algo cuando estaba viendo las medusas.

El acto acrobático de los delfines terminó y la gente empezó a salir del lugar. Uno de los cuidadores se le acercó, extendiéndole un papel.

— No vas a decirme quién te lo dio, ¿cierto? — Le preguntó, aún sabiendo de antemano la respuesta a su pregunta. El cuidador atinó a sonreír y volvió sobre sus pasos. En el papel estaba escrito: “ _Estás cerca. Sólo te queda un lugar: la rueda de la fortuna en Edogawa_ ” —. Podría haberme hecho ir al acuario que está allá, pero no, quién quiera que sea tiene que hacerme perder una hora de viaje en tren…

Refunfuñando, Ryo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que hacerle caso a su destino y emprender el viaje a Edogawa. Camino a lo que esperaba fuera el último destino del trayecto, les envió mensajes a una gran parte de sus contactos, preguntando si alguno de ellos había preparado alguna sorpresa para él, pero, como suponía, nadie estaba al tanto de algo parecido. Aunque, de saberlo, tampoco iban a arruinarle el momento a quien haya sido que lo hubiera organizado.

 

Diecisiete minutos fue lo que tardó la rueda de la fortuna en dar una vuelta. En ninguno de ellos pareció sentir ansiedad o preocupación respecto de la persona que estaba haciendo todo eso. La vista desde el minuto uno hasta el diecisiete, hicieron que en su cabeza no existiera nada excepto el paisaje que se veía a lo lejos. Podía ver desde la bahía de Tokio hasta el monte Fuji. Cuando frente a sus ojos, nuevamente empezaron a alzarse pilares de cemento, se giró hacia la puerta, esperando que la persona que había organizado aquello, estuviera al otro lado de la misma cuando se abriera. La puerta se abrió y quien lo esperaba era un guardia de seguridad, generando su sorpresa.

— Por favor, vuelva a hacer la fila.

— ¿Eh?

— Por favor — Le pidió, sencillamente, haciéndose a un lado para que Ryo saliera.

No entendía absolutamente nada, pero tenía que cumplir con la orden que le había dado. Había casi medio centenar de personas en la fila. Insultó a quien sea que planeó eso. Cuando finalmente llegó su turno, volvió a entrar a la cabina, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, sintió algo que oprimía parte de su cintura.

— Por favor, no se gire o podría lastimarlo — Oyó decir a sus espaldas.

¿Era el guardia que le había hablado antes?

Nunca antes había oído aquella voz.

¿Quién rayos era? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Un secuestrador? ¿Un actor haciéndole una broma de pésimo gusto?

Sin siquiera chistar, Ryo esperó a que la rueda de la fortuna se pusiera en movimiento una vez más. Aunque tuviera que perder la vida a los 31 años, al menos no iba a dejársela fácil a aquel sujeto. Cuando la cabina se cerró, Ryo golpeó su estómago con el codo y se giró rápidamente para darle un golpe en medio del rostro, intentando romperle el tabique nasal. Oyó un quejido saliendo de una capucha color negra, la cual combinaba con el resto de la vestimenta de aquel desconocido. Con un miedo que jamás pensó sentir, Ryo se abalanzó sobre el sujeto, sentándose encima suyo y levantando el puño derecho para darle otro golpe bien merecido.

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Ryo-chan! ¡Soy yo!

— ¿Okura? — Preguntó Ryo, jadeando y, al mismo tiempo, sintiendo que el corazón estaba a punto de escaparse de su pecho por toda la adrenalina que sintió en tan poco tiempo. Sacándose la capucha y el pasamontañas, Tadayoshi dejó al descubierto una nariz cubierta de sangre y una expresión de terror en el rostro. Ryo bajó sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo e intentó recuperar el aliento —. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

— ¿Por tu cumpleaños?

— ¿Por mi cumpleaños? ¿Por qué no me mandaste a Okinawa si tanto querías joderme? Ahh — Ryo se sentó a su lado. Luego de unos considerables minutos, su cabeza se enfrío tanto como para dejar de pensar en sí mismo —. ¿Y tu nariz?

— Fue un buen golpe — Reconoció el rubio, con una débil sonrisa. Al lado suyo, había un bolso, del cual Tadayoshi sacó un poco de agua y pañuelos descartables —. Nada que no se pueda solucionar. Y bien, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?

— Se sintió… solitario… ¿Por qué? Te divertiste haciendo esto, ¿verdad? — Le preguntó, agarrándole la nariz con algo de fuerza.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Me duele!

— ¡Te lo mereces! Mira que hacerme pasar por todo esto… ¿Con qué me estabas apuntando?

— Le pedí al guardia que hiciera una escena. Sino ibas a reconocerme la voz.

— ¿Era un arma de verdad…? — Volvió a preguntar, sudando frío.

— Te juro que tenía seguro — Respondió Tadayoshi, alejándose unos centímetros de él y colocando sus manos frente suyo para defenderse.

— ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

— Ya te lo dije, por tu cumpleaños — Respondió Tadayoshi, colocándose un pañuelo humedecido en agua sobre la nariz.

— No estuvo bien — Ryo tardó un poco en decir esa frase, principalmente, porque no sabía qué más decir. Sabía que Tadayoshi tenía una doble intención, pero no sabía cuál y su compañero estaba sumamente reacio a decirle algo más —. Me sentí solo. Fue un cumpleaños horrible. Pero…, ahora estás aquí, y eso es suficiente — Agregó, posando su mano sobre la suya, con algo de miedo. Es más, ni siquiera lo estaba mirando: su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el asiento y sus ojos estaban cerrados —. ¿Okura?

— ¿Mh?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en tu cumpleaños?

— No.

— ¿En serio no lo recuerdas? — Cuando Ryo abrió los ojos y lo miró, halló su sonrisa —. Idiota, claro que lo recuerdas.

— No, no lo recuerdo — Respondió Tadayoshi, sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Tacchon…?

— ¿Sí, Ryo-chan?

— Te amo. Eso es lo que siento por ti.

— Gracias…, Ryo-chan — Dijo Tadayoshi, sintiendo luego cómo la cálida frente de Ryo se posaba sobre la suya y sus labios eran acaparados por los suyos.

Aunque desde aquellas palabras y hasta que las puertas de la cabina se abrieron pasaron sólo diez minutos, para ellos, ese momento, fue eterno.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que tiene que pagar Ryo en el restorán es la suma de su fecha de cumpleaños y la de Tatsu xD   
> Si no se acuerdan del fic que se menciona antes de este, les comento brevemente y con spoilers jajaja que en Planes frustrados pasa justamente eso: Ryo había planeado el día perfecto para pasar con Tatsu, pero por cosas de trabajo lo único que hace es arrastrarlo literalmente hasta su casa y ver DVDs. Lo que Ryo tenía planeado es un poco lo que Tatsu termina haciendo acá: lo lleva a un restorán, a un acuario y a la rueda de la fortuna. Pero Ryo estaba tan enojado por no tener idea quién estaba atrás de todo eso, que de lo único que se acordó fue del mensaje que había encontrado que Tatsu le había mandado a Yasu, preguntándose qué sentía Ryo-chan (como si Yasu supiera xD) (con los problemas amorosos que tiene este par, yo que Yasu ya hace rato los hubiera encerrado en una habitación y... esperen... eso puede ser una buena historia para otro oneshot xDDDDDDDDDD)


End file.
